


nine in a million

by satzumo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, fuck off, tags will be edited as new drabbles are posted, yeah i know the title is cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satzumo/pseuds/satzumo
Summary: an au drabble compilationin a rare case, I might turn some of these into full, better stories, so tell me what you thinki'm putting the ships and what the au is into the chapter titles for easy browsing purposeslatest chapter: chaeyu





	1. jeongmi starving artist/rich business major au

**Author's Note:**

> my friends give me ideas and I write them, basically
> 
> for the low price of free, you can also give me ideas over at my twitter @momocunt
> 
> this chapter is inspired by a tweet from the lovely @jeongsyeons

Jeongyeon swallowed nervously as she fumbled for her keys in the dimly lit hallway of her apartment complex. Mina— _god, fucking Mina_ —stood primly beside her, but Jeongyeon didn’t dare look at her face for fear of seeing the disappointed and disgusted expression that came from those able to afford thousands a month on rent, or worse: that sweet, understanding smile that made Jeongyeon’s legs wobble like Jello and her heart beat like it was trying to escape her ribcage. She already had enough trouble acting like a normal human being. Her fingers finally got the memo and secured the keys, and she let out a shaky breath as she managed to jam them into the keyhole on the first try. Mina, to her credit, hadn’t teased her yet, probably sensing Jeongyeon’s nerves; she only patiently waited as Jeongyeon pushed open the door on its squealing hinges (they’d yet to find enough wiggle room in their budget to do anything about The World’s Most Annoying Door, though Jeongyeon suddenly wished she’d spent her portion of their last weed purchase on fixing it). The ever present smell of wet paint became noticeable as the door slammed— _goddamn it, try some gentleness, Jeongyeon_ —behind them, and though she was practically nose-blind to it, Jeongyeon immediately noticed and became self-conscious of it, wishing she’d texted someone to light a candle before she brought over the girl who was increasingly becoming very important to her.

“So, uh, this is the main area.” Jeongyeon gestured broadly at the living space that was (thankfully) the cleanest it had been since they moved in, for once free of pizza boxes, random articles of clothing, and Chae’s half-finished artwork. Unfortunately, no amount of cleaning could ever touch the dingy mess that was the Couch of Unknown Origin, or the paint-stained monstrosity they called a carpet.

“It’s very… homey?” Mina was obviously a bit out of her element, as she had been from the moment they left Manhattan, but she seemed to be taking it well, despite that. Of course, Mina was never one to let her emotions show very easily on her face, and Jeongyeon’s inner panic started revving up. She decided to continue with the tour and push through her growing anxiety, hoping Mina wouldn’t run screaming by the end.

“Um, over here we have the kitchen, which is basically just the room with the fridge, since that’s all we use it for, and on the left is Chaeyoung’s room.” As if summoned by her name like some kind of demon (the jury was still out on that), the youngest member of the apartment opened her door, startling them.

In a paint-covered sweatshirt and shorts, Chae leaned against the doorframe and ran her hand through her hair, taking in the visitor. Jeongyeon was thankful that this was the first roommate encounter, as Chaeyoung was typically a lot easier to handle for people outside their friend group than Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Speaking of, Jeongyeon really hoped they’d be on their best behavior, as promised. She already had enough of a stress headache from letting Mina visit her here.

“Wow, you’re like, a lot prettier than the pictures Jeongyeon showed us,” Chae said, crossing her arms.

“Shut the fuck up, Chae,” Jeongyeon snapped, shoving her roommate’s shoulder.

“What? She is! Can’t I compliment a pretty lady?” Chaeyoung huffed, turning to Mina. “I’m Chaeyoung, by the way, but you can call me Chae. I’d shake your hand, but mine are pretty messy,” she explained, showcasing the splatters of blue and purple paint all over her fingers.

“It’s nice to meet you. Jeongyeon told me you’re a fine arts major like her, but she didn’t tell me she was showing pictures of me to you,” Mina greeted with a smirk, looking toward Jeongyeon’s now bright red face.

“Okay, I think it’s time for the rest of the tour now, goodbye Chaeyoung.” Jeongyeon pushed Chae back into her room and shut the door before grabbing Mina’s wrist and pulling her to the other side of the apartment. Mina, greatly amused, followed along willingly, her smile only growing.

“Anyway!” Jeongyeon’s voice cracked slightly. She dropped Mina’s arm and took a deep breath as the door they were standing beside opened, revealing a newly-awake Sana and half-asleep Momo hugging her from behind, using her as a support.

“You’re so loud Jeongyeonie,” Momo grumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. Sana reached up to pat her head, smiling at her Jeongyeon and Mina.

“It’s 4pm Momo, you shouldn’t be sleeping anyway, and we have a guest, so wake the fuck up,” Jeongyeon responded, prompting Momo to finally open her eyes and see the stranger standing next to her roommate, before closing them again and nestling her head into Sana’s neck.

“Forgive her, she stayed up late studying last night. I’m Sana, and you already know Momo. You must be Mina, we’ve heard a _lot_ about you.” Sana reached out her hand and shook Mina’s, making Momo protest as her human pillow shifted.

“Studying, my ass,” Jeongyeon scoffed, rolling her eyes. When she saw the mischievous glint in Sana’s eyes, she realized what she’d set herself up for, and braced herself.

“Actually, she was studying mine,” Sana shot back, earning a sleepy chuckle from Momo, surprisingly still conscious, and a startling bout of laughter from Mina. The three roommates jumped at the sound, staring wide-eyed as Mina bent over from laughing so hard. Jeongyeon had never seen Mina so expressive, and it rattled her to her core.

“Wow, your girlfriend has a great sense of humor, but I’ve gotta get this big baby back to bed. Nice meeting you, Mina!” Sana pulled Momo back and slammed the door, locking it before Jeongyeon could grab her like she was reaching out to do. Jeongyeon pushed her body weight against the door, wiggling the doorknob and trying to open it so she could give Sana a piece of her mind.

“Sana get your ass _right back out here_! She’s _not_ my girlfriend!” she yelled as Mina finally composed herself. Upon seeing Mina, Jeongyeon immediately remembered she had an image to protect, no matter how tarnished it might be, and straightened herself up while smiling awkwardly at her. They stared at each other, taking in the excitement from seconds before. After a few moments, Mina decided to speak.

“I really like your friends.”


	2. loiter (chaeyu skater punk/rich girl au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chaeyoung takes liberty with the definition of "loitering"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well y'all asked for it, and here it is, a little over 2k words of a chaeyu drabble
> 
> i'm not technically done with this, and i would like to write more in this universe, but it won't be for a while, as i want to publish some other things beforehand
> 
> this isn't a super cohesive story, just a few short snapshots of this universe, as per usual with my writing, but i hope y'all enjoy it all the same
> 
> also a small, late bday gift to my gp (good pal) lucy

First days on the job were kinda rough. At least, that's what Tzuyu gathered. A combination of her parents insistence that she learn responsibility and her need for money had pushed her to get a job at the Bath & Body Works in the mall, and she had given in. Having her best friend get her the job and keep her company was just a plus. After being given a five minute training session by the store manager and sent out to the floor to "help" customers who knew more than she did about the products for several hours, Tzuyu was dead on her feet. However, she still had several hours to go, and only a 20 minute break to rest. When asked what she did during that time, Sana was extremely unhelpful.

 

"I usually go walk around the mall and check out cute girls. There's an area where we get shipments out back, if you wanna see the outside world, but nobody goes out there anymore since we enforced the no-smoking policy," she explained, idly flipping through her magazine.

 

The older girl was still on duty at the cash register, as employee breaks were staggered, so they couldn't hang out together. Tzuyu had never been one to hang around the mall before, and she was feeling queasy from all the strong scents, so eating was out of the question. She decided to go to the back so she could at least clear her head with fresh air, and she made her way through the stock room, reaching the heavy metal door. She pushed it open, immediately finding relief from her smell-induced headache in the fresh breeze, and once her eyes adjusted to the light, she examined her surroundings. To her left and right were ten-foot walls, and in front of her was the small road that trucks used to drop off supplies to every store in the mall, the large fence that kept unwanted guests out beyond that. Surveying the area, she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone.

 

"Um, hello?" she called out to the girl who was sitting on a skateboard with her back resting against one of the concrete walls of the semi-enclosed area. The girl turned her head to face Tzuyu, who noticed something that looked like a cigarette, but not exactly, hanging out of her mouth.

 

"Oh, what's up?" the girl responded, seeming only mildly concerned that she'd been caught where she wasn’t supposed to be by an employee.

 

"You're not supposed to be here," Tzuyu said, unable to think of anything else.

 

"Says who?" the girl asked. Tzuyu gestured to the sign on the wall behind her, which clearly instructed her to not loiter.

 

"I'm not loitering. Loitering is hanging around without a purpose. I have a purpose," she smirked.

 

"And what would that be?" Tzuyu asked dubiously, crossing her arms.

 

"To smoke this joint without getting caught," the girl answered simply, her smirk shifting to a full-on grin. She plucked the joint out of her mouth with her thumb and forefinger and stood, sensing that she wasn't going to be left alone. Tzuyu took this time to examine her.

 

The girl had a short, fluffy haircut and with the t-shirt that was too big and ripped skinny jeans, accented with a red flannel tied around her waist, this girl was either trying too hard or effortlessly pulling off the slacker look. Based on the ratty condition of her shoes and general aura, Tzuyu guessed she was naturally scruffy, rather than one of those people that was trying to achieve an aesthetic.

 

"Wanna hit?" the girl offered after Tzuyu said nothing, holding up the joint. Her general openness and willingness to share with someone she didn’t know cemented her status as someone who wasn't trying to be cool or edgy. In Tzuyu's mind, at least.

 

"Um, no thanks," Tzuyu declined almost instantly. She was never a risk taker, and she'd never touched drugs or alcohol, nor had she ever felt the need to.

 

"Okay. So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna chill for a little bit? How much longer are you on break?" the girl queried, placing the joint back in her mouth and breathing in. Tzuyu pulled out her phone and checked the time before slipping it back in her pocket.

 

"I still have about 15 minutes. I guess I could, um, chill," Tzuyu stumbled over the girl's vernacular, unfamiliar with using that term.

 

"Mind if I chill with you?" the girl asked, picking up her board.

 

"That's fine, I guess," Tzuyu shrugged, maneuvering herself down into a sitting position with her legs dangling off the edge of the platform. The girl made her way over to sit beside her at a respectable distance in a similar fashion, skateboard across her legs.

 

"So, you got a name, or do I just refer to you as the cute chick who doesn't like loiterers?" Tzuyu blushed, not missing the fact that the girl had called her cute.

 

"I'm Tzuyu. Do you have a name, or should I just call you the cute girl who is definitely not loitering?" she shot back, biting her lip.

 

"It's Chaeyoung," she smiled, sending butterflies straight to Tzuyu's stomach.

 

"So Chaeyoung, are you a professional non-loiterer, or do you have hobbies other than disappointing your mother?" Tzuyu teased. She wasn’t sure where her sudden confidence had come from, but something about this girl put her at ease.

 

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt me," Chaeyoung grinned, leaning back on one hand. She took a drag on the joint and blew out a cloud of smoke, courteously away from Tzuyu, and appearing done with it, put it out against the concrete. She pulled out a plastic baggie, filled with other paraphernalia, and dropped it in, sealing the bag and stuffing it back it her pocket.

 

"True, but you didn't answer my question. Skillfully avoided it, I'd say," Tzuyu pointed out.

 

"As you can probably tell, I like to skate. I also enjoy disrupting the peace in this mall, because they can't ban me unless I do something illegal where they can see me." The glint in her eyes was more than just the sun, and it spoke of adventure and danger, neither of which Tzuyu had particularly found attractive until now.

 

"Do you go to high school, or are you a collegiate slacker?" Tzuyu was sure that Chaeyoung didn't attend her school, but Tzuyu was always bad with knowing people’s ages based off their face.

 

"I'm a junior at the public high school. Based on the fact that I would have remembered a pretty face like yours and you can't be any older than like 17, you must go to the rich kid school," Chaeyoung deducted. It was fascinating to Tzuyu, how insightful she was.

 

"Yeah, I'm a junior, too,” Tzuyu answered with a blush. She had always been aware of the privilege of attending the private school, but she'd never felt weird about it until now, with the tone Chaeyoung’s voice had acquired.

 

"Hey, no, it's all good! No need to feel bad for what you were born into. It's cool," Chaeyoung reassured, seeing her awkward expression. Tzuyu opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the alarm on her phone going off.

 

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave," Tzuyu smiled apologetically, standing up and brushing herself off.

 

"I guess I'll see you around, Tzuyu." Chaeyoung stood as well, placing her board on the ground and perching a foot on it.

 

"I really hope so," Tzuyu responded sincerely, a small smile threatening to make an appearance as she leaned against the door.

 

"Me too." And with that, Chaeyoung pushed off the ground, letting the angle of the ramp set her in motion. She glided down smoothly, grabbing the edge of the wall to make a sharp left turn. When she was gone, Tzuyu sighed and pushed through the door, making her way back up to the store.

 

"Have fun outside?" Sana asked jokingly, unaware of Tzuyu's break time company.

 

"Loads," Tzuyu answered softly, the fluttering in her chest ever-present.

 

* * *

"Broadening your horizons past petty misdemeanors I see," Tzuyu called, announcing her presence.

 

"I'm nothing if not a well rounded criminal," Chaeyoung shrugged, standing from her crouched position and dropping the spray paint can to the ground. On the wall beside her was a half-finished mural, or at least Tzuyu hoped it was, because she couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

 

"So what is this, exactly?" Tzuyu asked, making her way over to the girl.

 

"Well, it's either a piece representing the unstoppable advancement of time and the unavoidable reality of death, or it's a half-painted tree," Chaeyoung joked, making a show of observing the wet paint.

 

"Why a tree?" Tzuyu watched Chaeyoung squat back down and resume painting.

 

"I like trees," Chaeyoung answered simply. Tzuyu didn't push it any further. Sometimes a tree was just a tree.

 

"It looks good so far," Tzuyu complimented, coming to stand beside the girl.

 

“Thanks,” Chaeyoung responded distractedly, though Tzuyu noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. So she wasn’t as unaffected and cool as she’d appeared at their first meeting. Thank God, Tzuyu’d been feeling a bit out of her depth. She watched Chaeyoung for the next few minutes as she added the last touches, before stepping back to admire the completed artwork.

 

“My manager’s gonna paint over it, you know that right?” Tzuyu prompted, slightly concerned that Chaeyoung had spent so much time on something that was going to be gone, possibly even by tomorrow.

 

Chaeyoung pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera, snapping a few pictures. “The beauty of technology,” she smirked, waving her phone at Tzuyu. “Besides, unstoppable advancement of time and unavoidable reality of death, right? Things are fleeting, everything’s gotta end. Enjoy it while it’s here.”

 

“That’s… poetic,” Tzuyu said, still staring at the painting while Chaeyoung gathered up her supplies.

 

“Not as poetic as this.” Chaeyoung hopped on her skateboard and waved goodbye, grinning as she skated away. Tzuyu just smiled and waved back. She was starting to get the sense that her new acquaintance was a bit of a dork.

* * *

 

“So what do you do for fun? Besides cater to _The Man’s_ ideal of a perfect, functioning society?” Chaeyoung asked, voice raspy from the hit she’d just taken.

 

“What man?” Tzuyu asked, standing far enough away that the smell of weed wouldn’t cling to her clothes. Not that where she worked wasn’t perfect for covering up that sort of thing, but she’d rather not risk it.

 

“It’s like, uh, a metaphor for capitalism? Big Government? Like, authority in general, I guess. It dates back to like, forever ago? It’s not important, just answer the question,” Chaeyoung rambled.

 

“Well, I showed you the picture of Gucci. I spend a lot of time with him. I also dance, and I hang out with my friends from school,” Tzuyu answered, slowly realizing how boring her life sounded when it was all laid out like that, especially in the presence of someone who spent half their time doing things that were illegal and the other half writing songs and doing all sorts of artsy things.

 

“You dance? That’s awesome. I’ve never been much of a dancer, so you’ve got a leg up on me there,” Chaeyoung mused before bringing the joint to her lips again. Tzuyu had been flirting with the idea of asking about _that_ , but it was still utterly unappealing to her. Chaeyoung didn’t seem like the peer-pressuring type, but all the school PSAs and warnings from her parents about the “dirty potheads aiming to corrupt everyone around them” kept coming to mind.

 

“Yeah, with my friends. We all go to this big dance studio here in the city, but since you don’t dance you probably wouldn’t-” Tzuyu was cut off by a surprised noise from Chaeyoung.

 

“Oh, the one that’s connected to the big gym? I have a friend that goes there!” Chaeyoung said excitedly, nearly falling off her skateboard in excitement.

 

“Wait, you do? Who?” Tzuyu said, surprised. Most of the people who went there were also students at her school, as the place wasn’t cheap. Tzuyu couldn’t recall any public school students who attended, besides maybe-

 

“Her name is Momo, she’s like, the best dancer ever. My friends and I always try to go and see her dance whenever we can, so maybe we’ve seen each other before and just never realized!” Chaeyoung was practically bouncing by this point.

 

“I know Momo, I’m friends with her!” Tzuyu said, shocked. All this time, she and Chaeyoung had been only one degree of separation from each other.

 

“Okay, it’s settled, we have to get all our friends together and hang out at some point,” Chaeyoung decided, unsteadily standing up and bracing herself heavily against the wall.

 

“Um, okay,” Tzuyu agreed slowly, still trying to process everything.

 

“It’s a date!” Chaeyoung confirmed, quickly pulling out her phone to text… someone. One of her friends probably, but Tzuyu was too busy trying to hide her blush at Chaeyoung’s word choice to be properly curious.

 

_It’s a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> follow me on twitter at @momocunt and harass me about what i should write next
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
